Stefan or Damon?
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Elena always loved Stefan. But new feelings arise within her. Damon begins to crawl his way into her heart using his bright blue eyes, charm and sly smirk. with a single glance, he melts her heart into his hands. She's confused not sure of who she loves. She loves both! but refuses to be like Katherine. Who will she pick? Stefan her safe boyfriend or his dangerous brother? (lemons)


Lady Izumi: oh gosh my first Vampire Diaries fic I'm so exited! RandR and tell me if I should write more :D

Elena woke up, the sun shone in her soft face. "Good morning love" Stefan kissed her as she yawned. "What time is it?" She asked, her eyes bulged slightly. "9:00" He whispered in her ear and licked it lightly. "IM LATEEEE" She gasped and jumped out of bed. The blanked wrapped around her foot, she closed her eyes awaiting the pain to come. But it never came, Elena opened her eyes only to see Stefan's arms wrapped around her waste, Her nose an inch from the floor. "You really should be more careful" He scolded her as if talking to a child. She ignored his comment and jumped in the shower. 30 minutes later she was in Stefan's car on their way to school.

"Hey Bonnie! You feel better? That last nose bleed you had was pretty bad." Elena said walking up to her witchy best friend. "Yeah I just slept a lot, I have to slow down on all the magic" Bonnie laughed nervously and scratched her scalp. "Hows your brother?" She asked with a faint blush, her crush on him was obvious. Just as he was mentioned, Jeremy came strolling along. "Hey guys whats up?" He asked in a lazy tone. His eyes hidden by a pair of shades. "Nothing don't you have class now?" Elena asked, her eyebrow lifted with the question. "Nope free period." he said nervously then tried to escape. "Wait a second...You smell like weed. Your smoking again?" Elena asked anger laced in her pretty voice. He ignored the question and left as fast as he came. "Well that was awkward. He will be fine Elena don't worry about him. You need to focus on all your Salvatore issues, speaking of which, here comes one now. See you in class!" Bonnie then left, she speed walked to class still scared of the Salvatore brothers since on of them tried to kill her. "Damon what are you doing here?" Elena questioned, doing the thing with her eyebrow for emphasis. "Nothing just happened to stroll by looking for a pretty face" He said charmingly his bright blue eyes bore into her soul. He grasped her face ever so slightly and caressed her pink cheek with his thumb.

Elena's blush faded as she realized who she was gawking at. "Damon stop. Anyway why are you here?" She knew she caught herself staring into his eyes. His eyes distracted her from all her problems. His soft interior soothed her in ways she never seen in any man, including Stefan. This was her secret. She knew she was basically being a Katherine. Loving both Salvatore brothers. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Damon was so mysterious and dangerous but also had a sweet caring vibe. Stefan was openly showing his affection, his tough manly body contradicted with his soft predictable exterior. He seemed safe, a little too safe for her liking but regardless of his safe affection she loved him anyway.

"Im here because I'm bored, Stefan's at school I'm alone at the house. So I thought I might as well come here and cause some issues for the people I care about. I also came to talk to Rick about something important so if you will excuse me, I'll see you later hun" He said quickly and kissed her forehead. Elena stood there shocked. 'Why did he...never mind..' she thought as she watched him walk away, she couldn't help but sneak a peak at his ass. 'mm he has such a nice body...that ass...oh god what am I thinking! I love Stefan not Damon' she thought to herself. With a quick shake of her head she walked to class.

( After school )

Elena walked out of the building expecting Stefan to wait for her in his car like the prince charming he is. She looked around for her prince only to see the evil brother. Damon honked his horn "Come on what are you waiting for a buss?" He yelled sarcastically out his window and honked once more. She winced and the loud sound and ran up to his car. " Were's Stefan?" She asked as she sat in the passenger seat next to Damon. She closed the door within a blink he was speeding through the parking lot and out into the road. "He's busy" Was the only answer she got. She huffed and turned her back facing him. "So...How was school?" Damon asked awkwardly. "Fine" She huffed in response. Within minuted they approached Damon's and Stefan's huge beautiful home. "Um...Need help with your homework?" He asked. He gave off a nervous vibe which was very unusual compared to the non caring and tough Damon. "Sure" Elena answered unsure of how to answer. She was shocked! He never asked her if she needed help with anything.

They sat in the dining room together for hours.

"I'm home" They heard the door open. Stefan walked in and looked at the strange sight before him. Damon waring glasses with a text book on his lap. Elena sitting next to him with her notebook on her lap. It seemed that Damon was explaining something to her. "This is strange since when was Damon book smart?" Stefan asked with a laugh. He walked over to the mini bar and filled a cup with whisky and sat across from Elena. "How was your day love?" He asked and took a sip of his alcohol. "It was fine how about you?" She asked looking at her work and writing some things down. "It was okay, I missed you all day though." He said sounding as if he didn't really mean it. Something was off about him today, Elena could feel it. His vibe was...strange. She could't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and finished her last sentence. "Finally! Fucking homework...Thanks Damon you really helped me a lot!" Elena said joy filled her sing-song voice. "Someone has to drive me home now" She said in a huff not wanting to leave the side of the man who filled her with warmth on the inside and out. (Damon ;D) "I'll drive you" Stefan said. He put his cup down, grabbed his keys and they headed out the door.

The car ride was quiet.

Elena got out of the car, said bye to Stefan and went inside. "Jenna I'm home!" (this happens before Jenna dies, I like her too much for her not to be in the story so deal wid it :D) Elena yelled. She waited for a response but got none. 'Must be out with Rick' She thought to herself. She walked up the stairs and into her room.

Dear Diary:

Something was weird with Stefan today. Im not sure what I'm feeling...Every time I look into Damon's eyes, my heart races. My body feels hot...I'm not sure what this means...Am I falling for Damon? He's so...mysterious and dangerous...I use to hate him. I try, I try so hard to hate him but he melts me with a single glance...What do I do? Sometimes I wish you could talk to me and tell me what to do...Should I stay with Stefan or be with Damon? My heart goes to both...Im not Katherine! I can't...I can't love both brothers...I'll talk to Bonnie or Caroline...Thanks for your help...

Elena finished her diary entry and went to sleep

Me: How was it guys? I feel like I could really make this story work! Review and tell me what you guys think! I need some reviews before I update so HURRY :D Love y'all! Happy thanks giving btw 3


End file.
